1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrella anchoring mechanisms, and more particularly, to such mechanism that permit the removable attachment to the ground of umbrellas to withstand wind or other forces that tend to remove it from its location.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical user buries the lowermost end of the shaft of the beach umbrella in the sand and not infrequently these umbrellas fly away from the intended location when sufficient wind blows. One attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,564 issue to Padin in 1989. The patented device requires the use of a stabilizing base member 42 and pin members 52 and 53 to provide the necessary torque to drive helical assembly into the ground. A user has to bend over to kneel down to perform this manual task.
Another related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,177 issued to Snook in 1929. This patent discloses a device that utilizes a helical assembly but it has no means of readily driving it into the ground.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.